The Married Life Of Reno and Haley
by twilight girl456
Summary: Sequel to the Untold Story: Like the title says, it's about married life, and a very nice surprise! Read to find out! RenoXoc!
1. A year later

**A/N: Hehe…I'M BAAAACKKKK! Ha-ha! Man, I'm not sure how many of you might of missed the Untold Story after I finished it, but I know that I said that there was the possibility of there being a sequel, and since some of you seemed to get excited by that idea, I was like 'What the hell? Why not!' So…if it's really not all good, I apologize for that. It's been awhile since I wrote anything involving Reno in it, so I have to get back into the style of it. Ok, I know that I probably should've said something first, but I couldn't help but feel the need to have to dedicate this to someone, so, I am going to. This story is dedicated xxDarkAssassinxx, who was my number 1 reviewer for The Untold Story. Every update I made, she was always the first one to review, and was always reviewing, up until I finished the story. You're a special girl, Dark, which is why I wanna thank you for all those boosts of confidence your reviews gave me. Thanks for always being there ^-^!**

* * *

Reno twirled around in his office chair, staring up at the ceiling as he spun around in boredom. The office was quiet, and as in quiet, a dead silent kind of quiet. Ever since the Deepground Incident last year, things had finally seemed to had settled down, for good. The only calls the Turks ever received nowadays were usually ones that dealt with drug dealers, gangs, serial killings, robberies, and at one point, the Mafia. But even things with the following had been quiet, too. The last time Reno actually recalled having an action thrilled mission was gathering intel on the Tsviets for the WRO, but that had been a year ago. A year without any action packed, save the world missions meant only one thing to Reno:

Boredom. Reno couldn't even recall the last time he had been bored at work. Ever! Nothing big ever happened anymore. The only people he could say ever really got involved into any action were Cloud and his gang, and of course, his own wife.

Even his wife seemed to have more fun than he did now.

* * *

"Ha-ha, higher, higher!"

"Ok, up you go!"

"WOAH!"

Haley smiled as she watched Denzel push Marlene on the swings. It had been the first time in quite awhile she had taken them to the park ad spent time with them. Ever since the Deepground incident, she had spent her time trying to help rebuild parts of the city that had been destroyed during the attack. It had taken about 7 months to rebuild everything that was destroyed, and even now, things were still trying to get finished. The assault had been like another war all over again, and Haley was just thankful that it had not been a war.

**Flashback~**

"_**I see it." **__Tifa said, her voice sounding static like over the radio Haley held in her hand. _

"_Roger that, Tifa. Barret, open the doors!" Haley exclaimed, hopping onto Fenrir 2, and glancing over at Cloud. "You ready for this?" _

_He gave her a curt nod, pulling his goggles down over his eyes while Haley pulled her sunglasses down and secured the Hope sword, making sure it wouldn't fall off of her back as she rode on the bike. The doors to the back of the truck opened, letting in sunlight. Haley clutched the handle bars, while Cloud secured his goggles one last time before clutching his own bikes handles. He looked over at Haley, who nodded her head. Cloud looked ahead and outside. "Time to go, Fenrir." He hit the gas and sped out of the back of the truck, Haley right behind him, both speeding off towards the City Of Midgar. _

_**End Flashback~**_

Haley shook her head, pulling out her PHS to check the time, finding that it was already five. "Kids, time to go!"

"Ok!" Marlene exclaimed, hopping off the swing and running to Haley, grabbing her hand while Denzel grabbed the other. Haley smiled down at the two kids before walking on back to the bar.

**Next morning-**

Reno woke up to find that Haley was already out of the bed, and apparently in the bathroom, throwing up. Sleepily, he walked in to find her bending over the toilet, throwing up. It had been the third time that week that she had been getting sick like this in the morning. "Babe, are you sure you've been feeling ok?"

Haley nodded, flushing the toilet and moving towards the sink washing her mouth out and brushing her teeth. Once she was done, she spoke. "I'm pretty sure it was just something I ate."

"You said that on Monday, yesterday, and just now. You haven't eaten the same thing three nights in a row." Reno stated, crossing his arms across his chest, given her a concerned frown. "You need to go to the doctor."

"Reno, I think you're taking this way out of proportion. It's probably a stomach virus that I'm fighting off. No biggie." Haley said, waving her hand in reassurance, though not convincing Reno that there was nothing wrong with her.

"We're going and that's final."

So much for convincing him.

0o0o0o0o

As much as I love Reno, I really hate him right now. I hate having to sit in the doctors office, because when they say that the wait will only be several minutes, it ends up being at least 2 whole hours. And if my guess is right, we'll probably be sitting here for another 2 hours…

"Haley Sinclair?" Oh, thank Leviathan!

I stood up and looked back at Reno. "You want me to go with you?"

"Nah, that's alright. I won't be long, so just sit here and relax." He smiled at me and I smiled right back before moving off and following the nurse until she brought me to a room, leaving me to wait for the doctor all alone.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Don't worry, I know this was pretty crappy, but the next chapter will be better, I promise. LATER TATERS!**


	2. A visit to the doctor and some nice news

**A/N: Wow, I'm still trying to get over the fact that it's been like months since I've wrote anything Reno related. Well…except for The Planet's Crisis, but that's a CloudxOC story, which I really should update, but not in the mood to do it! So, you're all probably wondering where I have been all this time, not making anymore RenoxOC stories? Well, I've been over in the Kingdom Hearts section, constantly updating Beginnings of Hope, which has become quite popular with a 152 reviews. My most reviewed story ever, and I'm proud of it! Ha-ha, but enough about that, and back to this story! Please enjoy the possibly craptastic chapter 2!**

* * *

About 10 minutes after I was brought in, the doctor walked in, closing the door behind her and a smile on her face. "Hello, Mrs. Sinclair, I'm Dr. Jones." The doctor said, shaking my hand before pulling up a stool and sitting down, her clipboard in hand, along with her pen. "So, what seems to be the problem?"

I sighed. "Well, in all honesty, I'm not really sure. It wasn't my idea to actually come to the doctor, my husband dragged me down here. For the past three days, I've been getting sick in the morning."

"Hmm? Can you describe exactly the kind of sick you've been getting?"

"Um, I've been vomiting, nauseated once and awhile throughout the day, I've been getting tired really fast and fatigued. That's pretty much it." I finished, crossing my legs as I sat on the examination table.

Dr. Jones finished writing down several things before moving onto her next question. "Mrs. Sinclair, when was the last time you and your husband we're sexually active?" I felt my face heat up at the question, earning a small laugh from the doctor before she gave me a reassuring smile. "There's no need to be embarrassed about it. This is all confidential."

I felt better after hearing that, so I spoke up. "About 3 months ago…"

"When was the last time you had your period?"

I thought for a moment. _'When WAS the last time I had it…Wait…wait a minute….Oh…OH!' _"Um, Dr. Jones? I think I know what's wrong with me now. I'll make an appointment with someone, so there's no need to worry." I explained, getting up.

She gave me a smile. "I wish you luck."

"Thanks." I said, thanking her one last time before walking out and back into the waiting room, where I found Reno looking at me anxiously.

"What'd she say?"

"I'm fine. Probably something I ate making me sick. C'mon, let's go." With that said, he grabbed my hand and we walked out together.

* * *

The next morning, after Reno had left, Haley ran to the bathroom, a small box that read 'Clear Blue' in her hands. Several minutes later, she picked up a small strip from the top of the sink counter, and smiled when she saw the big pink plus sign on it.

0o0o0o0o

"**YOU'RE PREGNANT?" **

Haley clamped her hand over Tifa's mouth and shushed her. "Not so loud, Tifa! I don't need the whole world knowing about it!"

"Sorry, I couldn't help it!" Tifa explained, smiling sheepishly before squealing quietly. "But I can't believe it! You're gonna have a baby!"

Haley laughed at her friends excitement and nodded. "I know, I know!"

Tifa's smile widened. "So, have you told Reno yet?"

Haley shook her head. "No, not yet. I only found out this morning."

"Well, hurry up and tell him! But don't do it right this second. Telling him in person would be better, so you can actually see how he reacts. Tell him when he gets home from work!"

Haley laughed. "Tifa, I've never seen you so excited before."

"Well, you know how much I love kids! Especially babies! It means shower planning!"

Haley giggled. "Well, I guess I should get home. Maybe making Reno a nice dinner will help keep him calm…"

One could only hope, right?

**

* * *

**

**A/N:….Been awhile, and I haven't have motivation to update for this story! Well, here you go, and I hope you enjoyed it enough to leave a review! LATER TATERS!**


	3. Hello! Welcome to fatherhood!

**A/N: Because I don't like making promises that I can't fulfill, I'll fulfill this one….I'm updating this story :D! So…enjoy!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Bethy-Kins, who is always helping me out with ideas :) Love ya girlie :D!**

* * *

"Um, salad…check. Steak…check…yummy vegetables….check! A nice and fancy dinner!" Haley exclaimed happily, hands on her hips as she stared at the set table. "The perfect sort of dinner to give big news!"

The front door to the apartment that she and Reno lived in alerted her to look at it, Reno walking inside, his suit in its normal messy form. She giggled happily and ran over to him, hugging him and surprising him. "Oh, hello there, my beautiful wife…"

She giggled, "Hi, Reno…how was work?"

He kissed her softly and hugged her close, breathing in her scent. "Boring…"

She smiled and patted his back before pulling away and grabbing his hand. "I made dinner!"

He looked at the table and smiled at the sight of it being covered in delicious looking home cooking, his mouth watering at the sight of the steak just calling for him to eat it. "Looks great…and fancy. What's the occasion, babe?"

She shrugged, "Oh, no reason…just thought I'd make you something nice to eat…"

"Well, thanks!"

Midway during their meal, Haley sat down her fork and looked at him. "Reno…I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"You're gonna be a father."

He stopped, fork almost in his open mouth, his eyes wide. "A….father?"

She nodded. His reaction: He fainted.

"Ack! R-Reno!"

'**So, he fainted?'**

I nodded my head as Tifa asked me, turning the water off and leaving the dishes to soak in the sink. "I don't think it was from the initial idea, but the surprise of finding out…I'm pretty sure he was expecting to hear me say it one day…but just not today…"

'**Are you sure he's ready to be a dad? Have you two talked about kids before?'**

Now that she mentioned it, I recalled we never did…then again, we never used condoms during sex…So technically…this is sort of an…unplanned pregnancy, in a way…But, Reno likes kids! He and I would always take Marlene and Denzel somewhere fun!

"Well, no, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind being a father…He's never really objected to the idea of it…but then again, we've never sat down and discussed it…"

'**As soon as he wakes up, sit down and talk to him about it…'**

"I will…bye, Tifa!"

Oh great…parenthood talk, here we come…Books might help with this…

I grabbed my wallet and keys and walked out of the apartment after leaving a note on the table for Reno that I was going by the bookstore down the street. I bought a few good books, like 'Parenthood 101: Finding out your going to be a father!' or, 'Congrats! You're gonna be parents!'

This one had the best title.

'Welcome to fatherhood, you just got the big news!'

Priceless.

Maybe I should have a camera ready when he reads the titles…hehehe…

* * *

**A/N: To be honest, this story seems like a lost cause to me now…no ideas for it T^T sorry! But hope you liked this short chapter! LATER TATERS!**


End file.
